Birthday Angel
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: It's Mira's 20th birthday and Cloud hasn't said anything to her. They met when she was 17 and have been there for him wheather he wanted it or not. She finally gets to know what's been bugging him. OCXCloud, maybe OOC Cloud. Rated T for sensuality. Oneshot. Will come up with better title and summary later.


**A PRESENT FOR ME, FOR MY 20TH BIRTHDAY!**

**CLOUD STRIFE AND OTHER FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS (c) SQUARE ENIX**

**MIRA STRATUS, HER SIBLINGS, ONESHOT, AND QUOTE BELOW (c) ~romancebookfanatic11**

**PLEASE DON'T MIND THE OOC-NESS!**

_**"An angel is someone who understands your situation without having to be in your shoes, your pain, your life.."**_

_**rbf11**_

Mira, a woman who had long, wavy, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a really curvy body, sat beside Cloud Strife, the blonde and spiky haired man she liked. Today was her birthday and like how he had been ignoring messages, sulking into something, he didn't say anything to her. Ever since he saved her from a battle and took her and her siblings to live with him, she had always wanted to know more about him, too.

He had incredible powers that a military force could use and Mira wondered why he wasn't in anything at all. He just fought for a purpose and that was all. She finally got the chance and the courage to ask him about his actions.

"Cloud?" His blue eyes turned to look at her and she saw something in them and couldn't make out what it was because it disappeared in a blink. "Yeah?" Cloud answered back.

"What is the reason why you fight, why are you the way you are?" Cloud didn't know if he could explain everything to her, but maybe sum it up for her. "When I was young, I was seperated from my mother, lost two friends, and..."

He didn't continue on. She then remmbered seeing a picture of him and a black haired SOLDIER named Zack and a girl with green eyes and long brown hair worn in a braid named Aerith. That must be who he was talking about. "How did you know to ask those questions, Mira?" Cloud asked.

He then recalled those other times when even though he hid his pain, she saw it in his eyes and asked him what was wrong. She small smiled at him and replied,"I can see it. Don't know if anyone else can see it besides Tifa." She moved closer to him, wanting him to know that it was okay to be next to her for she didn't bite; she was gentle.

Mira placed her hand on top of his and then looked up into his face. She recalled the conversations he and Tifa had, she eavesdropped of course, and knew now that he was a SOLDIER member and had Geostigma in him. "I can understand you even by looking at you," she said.

"How? How can you understand all that I've been through, like you know me? Like... you look in my eyes and see my soul?" He asked her. She didn't know exactly what to say but then replied to his question,"Like I always say, an angel is someone who don't have to be in your painful pasts or life to be able to understand you."

Cloud was amazed by that advice/motto from her and was now put into his memory. "And I think... that you have one sitting beside you right now." She then placed a light kiss on his soft and warm lips.

The contact felt nice, her stomach filled with the beating wings of humming birds. Cloud then had a small smile appear on his face and then he said to her,"Oh, and happy birthday, Mira." His hand covered her soft and white hand that was topped on his other hand.

Their eyes stared at each other in awe, the brown and blue colliding. And unexpectedly, Cloud dropped a kiss on her mouth, a birthday kiss just for her, and her knees felt weak at the contact that his lips made to her, her cheeks turning pink. Her arms circled his shoulders and his hands splayed around her waist.

This was the most wonderful feeling, the most wonderful present she had ever recieved for her birthday. The moment was peaceful, their souls dancing in harmony. Mira was now on Cloud 9 with Cloud.

She inwardly laughed at the little pun. When their lips parted, she didn't want it to happen but didn't moan in disappointment to let Cloud know that she was enjoying it too much. "Thank you, Cloud."

"Before I forget, here. It's for you," Cloud said as he gave her a wrapped package. She opened it and... it was empty. "Um, Cloud, are you sure this-"

Cloud's lips interuppted her sentence and then Mira finally got what his present was. "Clever," she said against his mouth and stayed like that for a time. Cloud held her close and admired how perfect she was for him.

**Stay with me, my guardian angel...**


End file.
